


Teacups

by Kalloway



Category: Shadow of Memories | Shadow of Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Eike has terrible luck, nothing new.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Teacups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LN_Tora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LN_Tora/gifts).



> For LN. ~2005?

Eike held up his pruney, wrinkled fingers, cursing his bad luck that he'd run out of money after ordering a good meal.

Still, doing dishes beat shoveling manure or writing freelance advice columns for shady weeklies.

After stacking the clean dishes on one side of the sink, Eike had just a few seconds to breathe before a pair of perky waitresses dumped another pile in front of him before leaving.

He turned, reaching for a towel - and knocked squarely into a perilous stack of teacups.

They swayed. Eike closed his eyes. He didn't want to see.

But no crash came. Just a slight breeze as though someone had cracked a window in the window-less room.

When Eike opened his eyes, he was alone. With dishes. 

Which was better than shoveling manure, at least.


End file.
